Perfect Valentine
by kinimarubloodsuckeryaoi
Summary: It was Valentines day and Sakura wants to be with Sasuke, at first he tries to ignore her but as the story goes on he suddenly felt being nice to her and when he did. Sakura's bad day turns out to be her best. Wonder why? Read and find out! SasuSaku


A/N: This Fic just pop out of my head and I don't know why

…It was a story about Sakura having a bad day turns out to be a good one. Why? Maybe something happen…that would make that day a better one…

Sheeesshhh…I need to stop saying that catch sprays…was that…really…ugh…never mind…

Well I think someone will like it…more or less…One…hehehehe…

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters…

The Perfect Valentine

It was 8:00 in the morning…

"Sakura…Sakura? Wake up!!!"

"Mom…It's still early…can I just sleep for a while?"

"Don't you remember what day is today?"

Sakura mentally winced.

"Oh my God!!! Its Valentines Day!" Sakura suddenly utter, standing up from her bed and positioning herself in the mirror…

"I need to get pretty…wonder maybe Sasuke will give me flowers" Sakura giggles.

"Yeah you should my dear cherry blossom…this is the moment you've been waiting for…"

"Thanks mom…you're really a great mom to me."

"Now…now…eat your breakfast before going out meeting your friends…"

"Sure do mom…and mom?"

"What is it dear?"

"Thanks for being so supportive…" Sakura gave a light kiss in her mother's cheeks. (Aww…Its so cute…it touch me hard –sniff- Reminder: Yah…they were 12 years old.)

* * *

"Bye Mom!"

"Have a nice day Sakura."

Sakura happily walk outside…she can smell the fresh air hovering above her. Her hair gently flows with them as she walks towards her destination. But then she swiftly remembers something…

"I forgot my gift to Sasuke!"

The pink-haired girl run towards her house…rush inside her bedroom and find what she's looking for.

"Ahh…here it is."

She was holding a cute small Sasuke look-a-like chibi doll. She gently cuddles it with her hands, imagining that the doll was Sasuke. Then, Sakura turn around, and to her dismay, she found her mother looking at her weirdly.

"What?"

"Was that for him?"

"Well yeah…it was…does it look cute?"

"Hahaha…pretty well made child…who?"

"I did."

"You made this?" her mom took the doll and look at it so curiously.

"Yup, but it made my hands got some wounds…but it was okay"

Sakura took the doll in her mother's hand and run away... "I'll see you around mom…bye!"

* * *

Walking around the path, she pretends not to see those walking couple enjoying their sweet times. I guess she was pretty jealous therefore she already saw her friends like Naruto and Hinata walking together with matching holding hands…sheesh…and even Shikamaru and Ino are together so the thing is she was left behind. Looking up, Sakura saw the clouds forming, colliding, and everything…and in a minute she saw a figure of Sasuke in that clouds she was starring…the girl shook her head in such mirage and continue to walk. Nothing but loneliness comes on her mind whenever she sees does couple's walking. As quickly as possible she thinks of the positive times…well Sasuke was there…yeah…the optimistic times she has those giggling moments with Sasuke. But then again, she's still not satisfied.

She came near the bridge where her teammates always meet. At first, Sakura didn't notice that somebody had been there seen she approached the bridge thinking about nothing but Sasuke.

"I guess I could stay here for a while."

Silenced reach her ears…until…her tears run out…drifting at the doll she was hugging. Sakura really didn't notice that somebody was there, hearing her small whimpers.

"I don't need to cry like this…"

The Cherry Blossom cry even heavier as she remembers the awful days with Sasuke, the day Sasuke rejected him…what could be even worse?

" Would you mind, please lower your cries?"

"Huh?" Sakura was surprise to hear the well-toned voice she always new and that could be Sasuke.

"Sasuke?!" She yells…

'_Oh my gosh…he saw me crying…'_

She quickly wipe away her tears a make out a fake smile, which cause the other to look away from her. She approached him. Taking every step so memorable…until…

"Sasuke I brought you a present…Happy Val-"

"I don't need a present." Sasuke said.

Sakura's tears ran out again, letting go of the doll in her hands, and moving away from him…but before she go…she gave him the words that she'll never do yet this day happens…

"Why, Sasuke, Why do you always IGNORE me? Why do you always have to REJECT me? I know that you know how much I love you and I'll give everything I own, even my life, my heart, my soul…just for you…for you to make you happy…anything…But you just have to regret me as always…you never CARE for me no matter how many times I care for you…You always have to be so rude and cold. Don't you know how many times you've hurt my FEELINGS?! But then I still CARE? Why would I care? BECAUSE I LOVE YOU! I LOVE YOU! Even If it hurts me a lot…then I just have to say goodbye…"

With that she runs, leaving Sasuke so astonished…that really hurts him…even if in his face expression…you couldn't see how much he's hurt but deep inside him, that was awful…he knows that Sakura really do care for him…he also know that he cares for her…but why should he always have to hurt her?

"Damn…that wasn't good," he said…

Looking down he found the doll on his feet, he grab it and stare at it…remembering what Sakura said a while ago. Sasuke let out a big sigh…

'_I guess I really have to apologize to her…I fell so gloomy when I heard that…sigh…I have to ask myself…why I should always have to be so cold at her…'_

He run away following her but he never saw her…

Too bad…

* * *

Sakura's POV

_The minute I said those words right in front of him made me realize how much relief it takes…_

_I admit that I am a bit hurt but I need not to hope anymore because, I know it to myself, and that there is no chance on getting him to like me. Why do I hope anymore?..._

"Hey Sakura-chan, want to come and join us here? I'm pretty much sure that you're alone."

"Yeah…sure do…"

_Naruto approach me on the bench where I sit. He asks me out to join him and Hinata to hang out and have some fun. I agreed and left with them. We talk much about something…but I know to myself that I am not that talkative that time. Therefore, I just listen to them, talking and laughing while I was just shutting my mouth listening…I made a few smile when they look at me so they cannot notice what I was feeling… Still…_

"Sakura are you alright?" _Hinata ask in concern._

"I'm alright…" _I smiled again, but she still got those eyes with seriousness and dictating me to spill out what I was hiding…I can tell her, after all, Naruto was not there with us, he left a minute ago, having his time at the bathroom…sigh_

…_Maybe I should tell her…_

"Sigh…Hinata I'm going to tell you something…"

"What's it…tell me…maybe I could help you?" _she said…_

"Well…It's Valentines day, right?...I decided to give Sasuke a present for him to appreciate me…"

"What's the gift you're talking about?"

"It was a doll looks like him…I made it with my bare hand."

"Oh that's why you're hand was kindda…like that,"_She pointed my hand above my legs…we seat at the bench where I almost have my first kiss with Sasuke near the academy. (Remember…only it was Naruto). She is beside me wondering…_

_…_

"Yeah…I work hard for it…"

"So where's the doll?" _I suddenly stop…thinking of what happen in the morning when I saw him…_

"Did I said something wrong?..." _Hinata asked me…_

"No…I left it in the bridge where the conflict happen…you see…I was walking thinking of him when we still have the few happy moments…and at the same time I remember the days he reject me…my tears run out at the bridge…I don't know that he's there listening…"

"Go on…"

"So I started to say some things about him which made me cry even harder…"

"Then what happen?"

"When I was about to cry even worse, he surprised me when he suddenly talk at my back, he was at the other side of the bridge looking so bored. And I think he heard a lot about what I said."

"What about the doll?"

"Hmmm…I approached him and let him see the doll I work hard for. And when I was about to tell him 'happy Valentines day'…he s-said he don't need a present." _I cry in front of Hinata hugging her a bit. _

"No, stop crying Sakura, I know it really hurt you a lot. But I guess we should just leave that part…we can't change how people act … they got their own personality… such as Sasuke…he was a really mysterious guy… he don't often show what he really feels in front of other people… But inside his heart I know he have feelings… he was just use hiding it all along. I know that he likes you…"

"Really? How did you say that?"

"Well, you've been with him for many months…doing missions…training and anything…you develop each other much more…you just don't know it…you were always there for him the same as he is for you… he always protect you in times of trouble… because he don't want you to get hurt… because he cares for you the way you care for him." _With her words…I felt a little happiness and relax, I stop crying when she said that words… I move over from her touch and smile at her as a sign of thanks…_

"That felt a lot better, Hinata, thanks for being my friend."

"That was okay, at least I helped." _We laughed at each other and grin at the same time._

"But I got one question…"

"What was it?"

"How did you know all of this?" _I was a really curious when I asked her that._

"Simple." _She smiled._

"I can see it through your eyes…"

…

End Of P.O.V.

* * *

Sakura and Hinata were still talking about something both of them have when Naruto came.

"What did I miss?" Naruto said curiously.

"Nothing Naruto…women Business." Sakura said sheepishly.

"Man it was almost 5:00…Hinata we must go…Sakura I'm sorry…"

"What for?"

"The Festival, Sakura, we have to make up our self."

"Festival? Are they going to-?"

"The Festival will start around 6:00, come on Hinata…"

"Wait, what about Sakura?"

"No, It's okay if you'll leave me here…I'm just going to ask what was that festival you are talking, for?"

"It was for Valentines Day…the couples are invited to have they Valentines in that event."

"…"

"I'm sorry Sakura, we really must go…"

They left, leaving Sakura alone again…she still sits there…wondering what Hinata said earlier about Sasuke, she smile at herself.

'_Why was I smiling?'_

_Inner Sakura: Because you heard something you never heard before?_

'_Like what?'_

_Inner Sakura: Like he likes you?_

Sakura suddenly giggle…but little did she know…someone was watching her…in a tree above her (there was a tree right? OO).

A small noise came over the cherry blossoms ear, directly, she look around her place and then above the tree…

'_Shit…I got busted!' _(Who could say this? Can you guess? In just five seconds).

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

If you're guess was Sasuke then you're right! (Okay return with the fic!)

"Who's there?"

"…"

"Answer me!!!" She yells, a little bit nervous.

'_Mental Sighed Maybe I should go out…"_

"I said who's there?" Her tone was now serious opening her pouch and letting out a kunai.

"I am" The Raven-Haired said. He climbs down the tree revealing his self in front of the astonished girl. He can't look at her directly hiding his pink hue scatter in his cheeks…

"Why are you hiding there, Sasuke-kun?"

"Nothing…"

Sasuke sit at the bench tilting his head down, hands at his pocket. He looked up observing Sakura's angle…she was standing right in front of him staring at him so suspiciously…

"Would you mind if you take a sit beside me? I'm a bit irritated when you're standing right there."

Sakura was startle; she doesn't make any sound when she sits next to him. Both of them are silent at the moment. Meanwhile their hearts started pumping so loud.

'Why am I here? And what was Sasuke doing here? Why is he in that tree?'

Inner Sakura: You got so many questions…try to answer it by yourself… thinks of something… 

"Sakura…" The girl was surprised when she heard his voice again…trying to catch her breath. She answers him.

"What?"

"Here…" he handed her the doll.

Sakura looked at him…her eyes widened when she saw the doll right there in his hands. That felt a little better.

"I'm sorry."

"Huh?…"

"I'm sorry for hurting your feelings…"

Was that really Sasuke? Saying sorry? O.o

* * *

Sakura looked at his face, beaming a bit, she took the doll and hugs it. Sasuke turn his gaze over her, squeezing the doll through her soft hands she kisses it in its lips; he was stun why she did that.

"Why did you kiss it?" he asked.

"It was because…uuuhh…well I just want to kiss it that's all…" Sakura smiled at him again then returned the doll to Sasuke.

"This was for you Sasuke, Happy Valentines Day."

Sasuke couldn't react at once, but he still took the doll. Then gave her a smile…It was a smile not a smirk…

"Thank you…"

They stay there for some relaxation…both looking down, smiling…just then…

* * *

"Ahhh!!! Sasuke-kun!!!"

"There he is!!!"

"Sasuke-kun date me!!!"

"No date me!!!"

"Kyaaa!!!"

Sasuke stand up. "Shit, fan girls…"

"You should go…" Sakura said not looking at him.

"Like I'll leave you here." Sasuke retorted, pulling Sakura.

Meanwhile, Sakura blush when she felt the hand grabbing her and the words…_'Like I'll leave you here…' _She stands up as well and tries to follow him.

"Sasuke-kun!!! Stay Back forehead-girl!!!"

"Sasuke-kun's mine!!!"

"Who told you that? He's mine!!!"

"We have to find somewhere else AWAY from this annoying FAN GIRLS." Sasuke said.

"I have one spot no one had ever seen." Sakura reply.

"Come I'll show you." With that they left with a poof and the FANGIRLS…just don't mind them anyway! Sshheheeeessshh….

* * *

"What place is this?" Sasuke utter glancing at the place, even if he didn't admit it, the place was wonderful.

It has cheery blossom trees that circle the place, has beautiful flowers surround it, like a garden…and a small river, where the water was really fresh and clean. It was place at the west where you could see the sunset. So peaceful (The place was heaven I told you! . )

"I always stay here whenever I got problems or to have some peace."

Sakura lie down at the small grassy place…the same with Sasuke, lying beside her.

"You said earlier, that no one ever seen this place, right?"

"Hmmm…Naruto have seen this once, but it was still a not-so-beautiful place and beside it was a long time ago. And to think about it, you are the first person I invited to see this, but I'm glad about it."

"I see."

"I always came here to watch the sunset."

"…"

"You know Sasuke-kun."

"Hn?"

"I think this was the first romantic moment to watch the sunset with you…"

"hn."

"Yeah."

* * *

It was 6:05 PM. Sakura woke up from her sleep. She didn't know that she had fallen asleep and the worst part of it was she didn't notice that she was already alone. The sunsets already and the dark night have arrived. She looks around hoping to see Sasuke. But no one was there except her.

"Sasuke!" She cried out load. Pulling her knees in her chest and lowering her head in the process. Tears ran down in her cheeks.

"Sasuke…why did you leave me alone?"

"Oi." Sakura turned around dumfounded seeing Sasuke from behind.

"Sasuke!" She runs to him, hugging him till they fall down.

"Hey, Cut it out!" He ordered her. But in the meantime he was a bit happy.

"I was scared, why did you leave me?"

"I didn't leave you, I'm still here." He never felt so kind before. But at least that made the girl under her contended for just one day. And after this day, he thought, I'm going to be the same rude Uchiha she uses to know.

…

"BOOM!!!"

"Aahh! What was that?" Sakura said while looking up.

"Fireworks." Sasuke retorted.

They halfway stand but still sitting. (Damn I can't explain it . )

"Wow, that was beautiful!" Sakura said looking at every fireworks dash into the night sky. She sight one, full of hearts, others are just mere names of couples. (Well that was cute.)

I wish I could have a firework written with my name and Sasuke's 

_Inner Sakura: Just wait you'll see…_

The last firework made both of them surprise. It was a splash of colorful lights and between them was the name 'NARUHINA 4ever'.

"Whoa, that could be Naruto's gift for Hinata."

"Hn."

"I'm sure Hinata would be happy."

Till then no other fireworks was seen.

"No more?" Sakura pouted waiting for another one.

"Just wait." Sasuke said smirking.

"BOOM!!!" Another firework explodes! This time making Sakura's green orbs widened in surprise, it was a firework that has colorful lights, small hearts, and a name written in between…

Sasuke

**And**

Sakura

(I tried to make the And thing turn to LOVE but it was so Ooc when I put it so And shall be the word! )

That made her tears run out, tears of joy…

"Sasuke did you…"

"Yes Sakura, Happy Valentines Day." (This could get any better? )

She hug him again, tighter and more pleasing…

Moving, Sakura look at his onyx eyes as he gazes at her Green irises.

Sakura close her eyes…waiting for Sasuke to do something…

He lean moving his lips to hers…

Almost…

Until…

"Sasuke-Kun! Sakura-chan! We've been looking all over for both of you!" It was Tenten together with Neji, Naruto, Hinata, Shikamaru, Ino.

These made them stand from where they are sitting and rush to them. Sakura happily walk with them (but she's not really happy, does she?) and Sasuke followed her retreating back, hands on his pocket, tilting his head down.

"How did you Guys found out where here?" Sakura asked.

"Who told you I forgot about this place? I always came here in the morning." Naruto smiles.

"How did y-? I mea-? Uhh…Never mind."

"Come on! You two have to change in Kimono's the festival was about to start. Don't you mean your not going at the festival? You should be even Sasuke, complete." Tenten declared.

"Well I guess so."

The two followed them on the way and change clothes turning their training suits into nice Kimono.

* * *

"So, Hinata how do you like the fireworks?" Sakura said grinning looking towards her friends; she saw Hinata and Naruto blush.

"Well, I-I d-did like it…that was Naruto's gift to m-me."

"Smiles that's great Hinata!" Tenten included

"Ne-Sakura…how DID YOU LIKE your Firework? Made by the one and only UCHIHA who was over there?" Naruto teased.

She blushed slightly thinking of the time when she and Sasuke are about to kiss in the same moment.

"You saw that?"

"Duh? Why can't I or even them…they all saw the great big final Firework…I mean all of them." Naruto pointed out hundreds of people, some stared at him while the others ignored.

"Oh…" Sakura said blushing a bit.

"Well then let's have fun with our partners, I'm sure it will be romantic if all of us will be together with our nice Partners, shall we, ne Shikamaru?" Ino said pulling Shikamaru's arm towards her petite body.

"Well I guess I have no choice, this is too troublesome."

"What? It's not troublesome, it's romantic!"

"Sigh suit your self,"

"Bye guys!" Ino wave her hand while the other was pulling Shikamaru.

"Hmmm…I think we should go too, Neji."

"Whatever."

Tenten smile following the track Neji walk on to and in the minute they are gone.

"Well, well, well…Maybe we should go too Hinata and have this two their very own romantic privacy."

"Shut up, dobe."

"Whatever, teme"

"Uhhh S-See you around Sakura"

"Yeah, Bye Hinata!"

The couple walk away leaving the two other pair standing side by side, Sasuke intermediately look down at Sakura seeing a bit of happiness in her face as she waves goodbye. He smirks. Which Sakura notice and look up to him confused a bit.

"What Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

Sakura smiled at him then turn to the other side of the road.

"Why don't we just enjoy ourselves a bit, Ne? Sasuke-kun?"

"Hn."

"I bet that as a Yes"

"Whatever."

* * *

They walk side-by-side looking at the ground. Until Sakura look up from her gaze and saw a store, well not maybe a store maybe a game store or something. Sakura delightfully grab Sasuke's hand and drag him at that place.

"Welcome, would you like to play catch-the-fish? " Said the old Man maybe the keeper. (Darn it! I'm not really good in English. Sorry bout that… . )

"Sure, how much?" the pink-haired girl reply.

"NO, it's free…come and play with your boyfriend." The old man retorted back smiling at them.

The two blushed so noticeably looking at the ground.

"Alright! I'll go first!" Sakura took the catcher the old man gave her. While Sasuke stand still behind her watching her every move. Then she started catching some small goldfish…but the fish was so fast. Once you got them, they keep getting away…Too bad for Sakura she's not really good on capturing.

"Oh, darn it…I haven't even got one…Hey, What's the price anyway—Opps…I forgot it was free right? Ojiisan?"

"Yes it was free but it has a price just catch two goldfish then you'll get that secret price."

"Umm…Okay, as you said it. But what if I only got one?"

"Then I'll give you free Ice cream." The Old man laughs either Sakura.

"That was nice…Okay! I'll try my best to catch one! Then I'll get free Ice cream. Hehehe…"

The Old Man nodded happily at her then look back on what he's doing. Sakura was back at her position again. More pleasing this time, she wanted to catch one even just one…for Sasuke…

Just then…

"I'll do it!" Sasuke walks besides her look into her eyes and set to catch a fish. Sakura blushed at the moment and smiled at him taking a step back as the Uchiha perform.

And In a minute, the fish was all gone at the aquarium…it was all in Sasuke's pail. Sakura was way to shock to find out that Sasuke got the price. Yes, she's not that dumb, he's an Uchiha, had skills, power, and…and…the attraction.

"Hmmm…sure this young man has the price." The old man said looking for something.

'_Heck…it was just a piece of cake.' _Sasuke thought to himself. Looking so cocky. Sakura approached him then grab his hand, this surprise Sasuke and glance down at the girl beside him.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"Thank you." She replied back looking up at him then smiled so gently. Sasuke smirks.

"It was nothing." He retorted back.

"Here's your price young ones." The old man handed them a small box. Sasuke took it.

"Go on, look." He smiled at Sasuke then turn around to leave them.

The two took a peek inside wondering what's in it. And when they did. There blank expression turn into amazement.

"Wow! This is so Kawaii!!!" Sakura yell softly…Heart shaped eyes…

"What so cute about this?" Sasuke said.

"Can't you tell? I know it kind of boring for you because you're a guy but for us girls this was way to special."

"A twin-heart necklace are special for you?"

"Yes it is come on…I'll put this one on you!" Sakura said happily trying to corner Sasuke's neck to put on the said necklace.

"Oh, geesshh…hey! Stop that! Ouch!" Sasuke squeals trying to escape Sakura's hand.

"Look…Oh my Gosh!!! It looks so cute on you Sasuke-kun!"

"Hmmp!"

Sakura laughs then took the other half of the twin-heart necklace. She tries to put it on her neck but it was so hard to do. Sasuke took notice of this and walk near her.

"Like some help?" The raven-haired offer not looking at her that much, Sakura cheeks turn into pink as she nodded from his offer. He moves closer at her back then move her hair gently as he locks the lei on her neck. In this very moment, both of them have a pink hue on each cheek. Too bad they don't see it. .

After that they look back at each other. Have the same stare and the same pink cheeks.

"Thanks." Sakura said.

"Hn."

"Hmm…we're not yet done enjoying right?" She said grinning.

"Whatever."

* * *

A/N: God, for me this is so long…well I guess I better end this by chapter two…I thought of it as a one shot but it was so long to make…It took months…I think…Well Hope you guys enjoy it… It was a bit Ooc…But I guess it wasn't that much. Hehehe…

Please…Review! Comment or something…Just to feel your appreciation of reading this…nonsense… heheheheh . I really hope you like it!


End file.
